Disney Heroes: Battle Mode/Gallery
Images from the game Disney Heroes: Battle Mode. Promotional Images Icons Disney Heroes- Battle Mode logo.jpeg|Original Icon Disney Heroes - Battle Mode Incredibles Icon.png|Update 1.1-1.3 Icon Disney Heroes - Battle Mode Version 1.2 Icon.png|Update 1.2 Icon DHBM Villains Event Icon.png|Update 1.4 Icon Disney_Heroes_-_Battle_Mode_Version_1.5.2_Icon.png|Update 1.5.2 Icon DHBM Update Cover.jpg DHBM 1.6.2 Cover.jpg|Update 1.6.2 Icon DHBM 1.7 Cover.jpg|Update 1.7 Icon 57118168 2270504589677232 7332026679176462336 n.jpg|Update 1.9 Icon Screen Shot 2019-05-30 at 6.01.38 PM.png|Update 1.10 Icon Ohzutxit.png Dhei is it.jpeg DHBM_Halloween_2019.png Posters Disney Heroes Battle Mode logo.png|Main Logo DHBM Promotional Poster.png|Promotional Poster 1 DHBM Promotional Poster 2.png|Promotional Poster 2 Disney Heroes: Battle Mode gameplay.png|Battle to save the internet! Disney Heroes: Battle Mode roster.png|Assemble the heroes! Disney Heroes- Battle Mode upgrades.png|Upgrade and activate skills! Disney Heroes- Battle Mode city.png|Explore a corrupted world! Disney Heroes- Battle Mode friendship.png|Team up for special missions! DHBM Update1 PromoPoster.jpg|Update 1.1 Poster DHBM Update2 PromoPoster.jpg|Update 1.2 Poster DHBM Update3 PromoPoster.jpg|Update 1.3 Poster DHBM Update4 PromoPoster.jpg|Update 1.4 Poster Teasers The Heist Teaser DHBM.jpg|The Heist Coming Soon Merida Coming Soon DHBM.jpg|Merida Coming Soon Maui Coming Soon DHBM.jpg|Maui Coming Soon Stitch Coming Soon DHBM.jpg|Stitch Coming Soon Aladdin, Big Hero 6 Coming Soon DHBM.jpg|Aladdin and Big Hero 6 Coming Soon Miguel_Coming_Soon_DHBM.jpg|Miguel Rivera Coming Soon Characters Aladdin DHBM Promo.jpg|Aladdin Alice DHBM Promo.jpg|Alice Ducky Bunny DHBM Promo.jpg|Ducky and Bunny Elastigirl DHBM Promo.jpg|Elastigirl Elsa Disney Heroes Battle Mode.jpg|Elsa Zurg DHBM Promo.jpeg|Emperor Zurg Gaston DHBM Promo.jpg|Gaston Genie DHBM Promo.jpg|Genie Goofy DHBM Promo.jpg|Goofy Hades DHBM Promo.jpg|Hades Captain Barbossa DHBM Promo.jpg|Hector Barbossa Hiro Hamada DHBM Promo.jpg|Hiro Hamada Jack Sparrow DHBM Promo.jpg|Jack Sparrow Judy Hopps DHBM Promo.jpg|Judy Hopps Kevin Flynn DHBM Promo.jpg|Kevin Flynn Maleficent DHBM Promo.jpg|Maleficent Maui DHBM Promo.jpg|Maui Merida DHBM Promo.jpg|Merida Moana DHBM Promo.jpg|Moana Miguel Rivera DHBM Promo.jpg|Miguel Rivera Quorra DHBM Promo.jpg|Quorra Scar DHBM Promo.jpg|Scar Stitch DHBM Promo.jpg|Stitch Tia Dalma DHBM Promo.jpg|Tia Dalma Vanellope DHBM Promo.jpg|Vanellope von Schweetz Woody DHBM Promo.jpg|Woody Events & Giveaways DHBM The Incredibles 2018 Event.jpg|The Incredibles Super-Charged Event DHBM The Incredibles 2018 Contest.jpg|The Incredibles Contest 2018 DHBM The Incredibles Contest 2018.jpg|The Incredibles Contest 2018 DHBM Facebook Contest 1.jpg|Facebook Mini-Contest 1 DHBM Facebook Contest 2.jpg|Facebook Mini-Contest 2 DHBM Pirates of the Caribbean 2018 Event.jpg|Pirates' Artifact Event DHBM Pirates of the Caribbean Contest 2018.jpg|Pirates of the Caribbean Contest 2018 Holiday Celebrations DHBM Fathers' Day 2018.jpg|Father's Day 2018 DHBM 4th of July 2018.jpg|4th of July 2018 DHBM Labor Day 2018.jpg|Labor Day 2018 Sprites AladdinDH.png|Aladdin AliceDH.png|Alice Buzz_LightyearDH.png|Buzz Lightyear ANGER DHBM.png|Anger Baymax Full.png|Baymax BeastDH.png|Beast CalhounDH.png|Calhoun Chefe_BogoDH.png|Chief Bogo Darkwing_DuckDH.png|Darkwing Duck FlechaDH.png|Dash Mulher-ElásticaDH.png|Elastigirl ElsaDH.png|Elsa Imperador_ZurgDH.png|Emperor Zurg EvaDH.png|EVE FelixDH.png|Felix FinnickDH.png|Finnick GeladoDH.png|Frozone GastonDH.png|Gaston GenioDH.png|Genie GoofyDH.png|Goofy HadesDH.png|Hades Hector Barbossa DHBM Sprite.png|Hector Barbossa HérculesDH.png|Hercules Hiro DHBM Sprite.png|Hiro Hamada HueyDeweyandLouieDH.png|Huey, Dewey, and Louie Jack_SkellingtonDH.png|Jack Skellington Jack_SparrowDH.png|Jack Sparrow ZezéDH.png|Jack-Jack JessieDH.png|Jessie JoyDH.png|Joy Judy Hopps DHBM.png|Judy Hopps Kevin Flynn DHBM sprite.png|Kevin Flynn O_Chapeleiro_MalucoDH.png|Mad Hatter MalévolaDH.png|Maleficent Maui DHBM Sprite.png|Maui MégaraDH.png|Megara MeridaDH.png|Merida Mickey_MouseDH.png|Mickey Mouse Mike_WazowskiDH.png|Mike Wazowski Miguel Rivera DHBM Sprite.png|Miguel Rivera Moana DHBM Sprite.png|Moana Sr_IncrívelDH.png|Mr. Incredible DHBM Nick Wilde.png|Nick Wilde OlafDH.png|Olaf PeterPanDH.png|Peter Pan A_Rainha_de_CopasDH.png|Queen of Hearts Quorra DHBM Sprite.png|Quorra RalphDH.png|Ralph RexDH.png|Rex SallyDH.png|Sally ScarDH.png|Scar ShankDH.png|Shank YoungSimbaNalaDH.png|Simba and Nala DHBM Stitch.png|Stitch Sulley_e_BooDH.png|Sulley and Boo Tia_DalmaDH.png|Tia Dalma TimonPumbaaDH.png|Timon and Pumbaa ÚrsulaDH.png|Ursula RafikiDH.png|Rafiki VanellopeDH.png|Vanellope VioletaDH.png|Violet Wall-eDH.png|WALL-E WoodyDH.png|Woody YaxDH.png|Yax Category:Game galleries Category:Disney Heroes: Battle Mode galleries